


Midnight Reflections

by carmillaslefteyebrow



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillaslefteyebrow/pseuds/carmillaslefteyebrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca can't sleep, and takes to reflecting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Reflections

Beca sighed and looked out of the window, thinking of all that was and all that could have been.

She thought of her time at Barden and her time with the Bellas – a group of misfit nerds that had turned out to be the best friends she'd ever have. She'd never had best girl friends but yet there they were – and there they'd always be. She thought back to her ill-fated relationship with Jesse – the boy who'd loved her with all his heart - more love than she had in her to offer back. Or at least to him.

Her heart had always belonged to someone else. Someone she couldn't have. Someone who didn't love her back.

Or so she thought.

She climbed back into bed and was instantly enveloped by the naked warmth of her lover, her life companion, her soulmate.

Her wife.

"Love you Beca," the woman murmured sleepily.

"Love you too Chlo."


End file.
